


No Such Line

by Temaris



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen knows what he wants. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Line

Helen was a poor substitute. In his heart of hearts he had the honesty to admit that he'd only shagged her with the thought that Nick had been there, would be there again. If she knew she didn't care; she was perfectly clear on what she wanted, and vocal in her enjoyment of getting it. Emotions had ever entered into it. To her it was no more than a game, collecting notches on a bedpost, the sly pleasure of taking Nick's prize student in a way that Nick never would... Whatever it was to her, he got what he wanted. They both did.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Insanejournal](http://temaris.insanejournal.com/450853.html)


End file.
